


Mine to remember...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: When Sam comes back, after that long time in "Exile", and after he had just lost his supposedly girlfriend…burning at a ceiling…Old wounds get ripped open pretty fast, just like the secret the Brothers had hidden…





	Mine to remember...

**Author's Note:**

> No beta no native and just a Little bit dark... ^^!

Mine to remember…

The grip in his hair was tight, painfully actually, but oh so supportive.  
Dean was pulling his Brothers head back, holding Sam in that grotesque bow that would have break any other while he was grinding against that pliant body that only belonged to him, always had always would.  
…All of it his.

Once more Dean remembered what it had felt like to have that power, that control over an equal, the one he had been set up to protect, the one who had always been shown, presented as the better, the more important one.  
It was terrifying and freeing all the same to have that back, to have him back…., Sam in his arms again.

\----------

The broad back, glistening in that sheen of sweat, moving from those well trained muscles beneath, the long torso bowing, bending just for him…, Dean was floating as he thrust in a bit to forceful, a bit to impatient and way to soon, leaving Sam to audibly gasp in pain and surprise…at the unexpected intrusion and sudden wide spreading.

To feel the tight heat sucking him in, holding him in place to never let go, Dean moaned at the sensation he had given up on so god damn long ago. 

It wasn’t kind, it wasn’t gentle as the older Hunter reclaimed his long gone little Brother, as Dean put him back in place, fucking him into that position Sam would always belong.  
No matter how long and why they would be apart at some point.

Dean pushed Sam down, pinned the tall body into the sheets by covering him with his own weight to keep the younger one immovable while he thrust in deeper and deeper.  
The whimpering sounds of his exhausted Sibling being the most incredible Song the Hunter had heard in years.

He wanted to hurt Sam, he wanted to have him in pain, to punish him for running away, for leaving Dean to be the one in their Fathers hands, the one to hold the old man up and somehow together on their way to Hell.  
Dean wanted to cut Sam, to punch him…, to torture him, instead he thrust in with his ‘knife’ biting down on the younger ones neck, drawing blood on his shoulders and burying his nails into his Siblings sides, grabbing these slender hips tightly enough to also leave bruises.

Sam moaned and whimpered, he gasped and pleaded, but he didn’t fight it, never asked to stop.  
Slowly he closed his eyes as his Brothers hands closed around his throat, tightening enough to block the needed oxygen.  
Sam rocked back, impaling himself on his Brothers dick to feel the stinging and be ripped apart.  
He wasn’t fighting, just taking it.

As his mind started to feel foggy, dizzy, and about to let go, Sam allowed it, willingly handing himself over to what ever Dean found fitting.  
He didn’t care, didn’t want to anymore.  
His Brother was so close, so deep and Sam could feel everything, the filling the movement and the hatred beneath the surface, all of it speaking clearly without a single word...  
And Sam took it, moaning and begging to have even more.  
Sam wasn’t thinking anymore as he felt only the rocking, the forth and back of his body, the painful bite in his neck and the finally burning scratches on his sides…  
He wasn’t thinking anymore…., just taking it…, until the world and his sadness, his loss and his guilt was drowning him and everything was getting dark…

Dean didn’t stop as the body beneath him sunk down, lifelessly slumping into the blankets, Sam’s locks sprawled out on the back of his neck and shoulders, his hands limply resting next to his head.  
Dean didn’t stop as the moaning and begging ended, as the hoarse, teary voice silenced.  
The Hunter didn’t stop and took what always had been his, what should have never left him.  
He fucked his Brothers weak body, the bedstead creaking, scratching the floor from the aggressive moves as Dean took his Brother back, claiming, marking signing him with his signature for every one to know and for Sam to never forget again…!

# ***

It was night as Sam finally, still feeling dizzy and in pain, woke.  
His body felt sore, he couldn’t move and it was clammy all around.  
The younger Winchesters eyes burned from his tears and his head hurt.  
He felt numb, his limbs not moving from the uncomfortable position he was lying in.  
Sam was tired and the world felt too heavy.

He couldn’t quite orientate, didn’t know where, when he was as he tried to adjust to the current darkness.  
Sam felt empty, broken, somehow out of himself as he realized the slight movement next to him, as he started to remember.  
Angry eyes, sadness, loss…burden…his Brother…  
The young Winchester slowly turned his head, still unable to move in any other way, feeling a small stream pouring out of him…

Sam did not know for how long, how often Dean had used him after he had passed out, and it didn’t really matter.

There was this slight, gentle touch, fingers carefully pushing his damp hair to the side.  
There was this man, questioning in silence...  
There was this face Sam had tried and failed to forget.

\----------

None of the Brothers said a word as they laid next to each other, their eyes meeting for the first time in years…

End…


End file.
